nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuri Ross
|previous2= |gender=Female |age=TBA |height= |weight= |home=Pridor, Restion |birthdate=TBA |eyecolor=Brown |haircolor=Brown |blood type= |school=South Fork Academy |loyalty=Ross Family |ethnicity=African-American |guild= |previous3= |guildmark=Left Shoulder |occupation=Student |previous occupation= |team=Team Emma |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |charges= |gem= |base of operations=South Fork Academy |status= Alive |relatives=*Morgan Ross (father) *Christina Ross (mother) *Ravi Ross (adoptive brother) *Emma Ross (adoptive sister) *Luke Ross (adoptive brother) |romances=*Francisco Armenta (Major Crush) |friends=*Jessie Prescott *Bertram Winkle *Tiffany *Jorge *Lou *Xander |enemies=*Gladys *Noah *Tara James *Jayden Johnson *Matavia Foster |counterpart= |magic=TBA |powers=TBA |weapons=TBA |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the protagonists of BUNK'D. She is the youngest child of the Ross family. Her adoptive parents are Morgan Ross and Christina Ross. Zuri has three older siblings, Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She was adopted from Uganda, Africa at birth. Zuri is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Biography Background Zuri comes from Africa and lived in the family's multi million penthouse with Jessie, Bertram, her siblings, and her parents, who were rarely there. History TBA Personality Zuri is the ten year old daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. Zuri is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous. She has a hilarious sense of humor. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby, and her imaginary friend, Millie the Mermaid (deceased). She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie, Bertram and her parents. It also hinted throughout the series JESSIE that Zuri will change interests, hobbies, etc. Physical Appearance Zuri is best known for her cuteness and adorable face. She's a thin girl with dark-skin, and curly black hair. Her fashion sense is very girly, similar to her sister Emma. She enjoys wearing bright colors and used to love tutus. Zuri also used to love bows and tiaras. Like Emma, Zuri has a passion for fashion, only, unlike Emma, most of her ideas are childish. She knows how to be creative with her fashion sense. Relationships Family Emma Ross Main Article: Emma and Zuri Sister Emma is Zuri's older sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion web cast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her will after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "the annoying nuisance", and Zuri messes up Kitty Couture by selling merchandise though Emma has told her once, well, twice, that she doesn't want it, they always find a way to get along. Ravi Ross Main Article: Ravi and Zuri Brother Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. Friends Tiffany Frenemy Main Article: Tiffany and Zuri Zuri is Tiffany's frenemy, but they are on good terms sometimes. They are currently bunkmates at Camp Kikiwaka. Jorge Friend Main Article: Jorge and Zuri Jorge and Zuri are good friends and are both campers. In Gone Girl when Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it but Zuri wasn't happy about this as Tiffany was they're best customer. They are similar as they both break the rules. They've had many sub plots throughout the show. Xander Friend Main Article: Zuri and Xander Ravi (Zuri's brother) and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They've had many sub plots together throughout the show. Xander is currently dating Zuri's sister, Emma Ross. Lou Friend Main Article: Lou and Zuri Lou and Zuri are both part of the Wood Chuck cabin. Lou is best friends with her sister Emma Ross, but they are still good friends. Quotes Zuri Ross/Quotes|Season 1 Gallery